


Speme

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "È un parassita, si fa forte dei suoi rantoli fiochi, beve il suo sangue e annienta le sue speranze.È Tom."





	Speme

_**Speme**_  
 

  
  
Merope è il bianco vessillo della resa.  
La sua pelle è un campo di battaglia dove si sfidano brividi di freddo e brucianti tremiti di dolore.  
È tutto rosso, un inferno scarlatto appiccicoso di sangue, col suo odore ferrigno che chiude la gola.  
Ed è tutto nero, ai margini della sua coscienza: tenebra e dolore, solo cieco, bruciante dolore.  
Il dolore della sua carne straziata, e poi quello subdolo e strisciante che si è guadagnato un posto nella sua anima, divorando brandello dopo brandello ogni briciola di speranza.  
 

  
  
L _'aveva trovata. In mezzo alla folla di anime perse che intasavano i bassifondi di Londra, l'aveva trovata._  
 _E Merope aveva accolto il suo deciso incedere verso di lei con il petto sollevato da una speranza tanto luminosa da accecarla._  
Tom era tornato, e aveva mascherato l'orrore e il disprezzo.  
 _Era tornato, e l'aveva cercata.  
L'aveva trovata, e per un attimo solo i suoi occhi s'erano accesi, folli nel loro trionfo._  
 

  
  
Merope non sente niente, e sente tutto, e la sua carne si sfalda sotto i morsi di un dolore indicibile.  
C'è solo l'acuto strazio di qualcosa che non è mai stato suo, ma ora cerca di uscire da lei.  
Il suo bambino, la sua luce tanto a lungo cullata, il bagliore dorato che aveva custodito con cura e pazienza ora è solo una lama infuocata che si nutre delle sue viscere.  
È un parassita, si fa forte dei suoi rantoli fiochi, beve il suo sangue e annienta le sue speranze.  
 _È Tom_.  
  
 

_Tom aveva strangolato la sua tiepida illusione con un sorriso di ghiaccio, fissandola con il disprezzo di chi non conoscerà mai la pietà._  
 _“Tom...”_  
Merope aveva implorato, piccola, tremante, patetica _._  
E lui aveva riso.  
 _Aveva riso scuotendo il capo, preparandosi a colpire là dove sapeva non avrebbe incontrato resistenza alcuna._  
  
 

  
La sua gola è solo un pozzo di sangue, sabbia e vetro.  
Sa di aver gridato, di aver invocato a lungo il suo nome.  
 _Tom_.  
Tom, come il bambino che si sta portando via la sua vita.  
Tom, come il demone crudele che aveva stretto fra le dita ogni sua speranza, bevendosi lo spettacolo del senno che abbandonava i suoi occhi.  
  
 

_“Non sei una strega. Sei solo una povera pazza, e non ha mai capito niente”._  
 _La voce di Tom era acqua cristallina, le carezzava i fianchi e le gote, gelida, implacabile,_ assassina _._  
 _“Credevi che potessero bastare i tuoi infernali intrugli per rendermi tuo?”_  
I suoi occhi erano spilli arroventati di lucida follia, mentre il suo pallore cedeva il posto ad un fremito di rabbia e compiaciuto cinismo.  
 _“Non sono mai stato tuo, nemmeno quando mi credevi folle d'amore per te. Attraverso le tue droghe, io vedevo solo_ lei _. Suo era il viso che baciavo, suo il corpo che veneravo, suo il ventre fertile che ho reclamato._  
I miei occhi non ti hanno mai vista.”  
  
 

  
Merope chiude gli occhi, vinta.  
Mentre la vita l'abbandona, si aggrappa ad una sola, debole consapevolezza.  
Non esiste lotta per chi non è mai stato.

  
***  
  
 

_Note:_  
La storia partecipa al contest “All Together Contest 2.0 - VI edizione” indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP. Il contest prevedeva di scrivere una flash basandosi sul pacchetto ideato da un altro partecipante. In questo caso, io mi sono basata su quello ideato da S.Elric_:  
"Tom torna da Cecilia con la coda tra le gambe. Stordito, in ginocchio di fronte l’ex amata. Ma Cecilia è una donna crudele, vendicativa. E perdonerà Tom ad una sola condizione: la morte della donna che lo ha sottratto a lei.  
[Note: due precisazioni, il tempo: fate attenzione, Tom torna da Cecilia prima che Merope muoia; la morte di Merope: ci sono molti modi per uccidere, e non tutti prevedono un’arma fisica]."  
È una scusa che reggerà ancora per poco, ma, per me, cimentarmi con un testo così breve è una vera e propria sfida.  
In questo caso, l'idea scaturita dalla prima lettura del pacchetto mi si è avvoltolata in testa così tante volte, mentre cercavo un modo di adattarla ad una flash, che non sono più certa di dove io sia andata a parare. Alla fine, pur avendo l'impressione che qualche cosa non fili come dovrebbe, ho deciso di arrendermi, di smetterla di modificare una struttura già fin troppo provata da vari rimaneggiamenti e di accontentarmi di quello che sono riuscita a spremere.  
 


End file.
